


Spinning out of control

by Drago



Series: Spinning [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bondage, M/M, Prostate Milking, Yunho is still a stripper, but it's all very mild, some sexual situations mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drago/pseuds/Drago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho strips, Changmin probably loves him, Kyuhyun is a total dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning out of control

**Author's Note:**

> It's your fault, guys. You were sweet, and I kind of felt motivated to write this. 
> 
> Changmin calls Yunho "baby", but I'm not sure if it fits. If you think it doesn't, please tell me, I'm also open to suggestions about other pet names he could use. Thanks!

Changmin never dated much, and he never dated a guy before. He slept with guys, and dated girls, and when he looks back at his track record it makes no sense whatsoever. Women are nice, their bodies soft and curvy, their hair always smelling of flowers or some fruit. But he was always happiest around guys, and now that he is with Yunho he can’t even imagine touching women.   
Yunho, whose body is surprisingly soft for a dancer, who is easy to please and probably the kindest person Changmin’s ever met. He doesn’t deserve him, probably, but the other man doesn’t seem to mind.   
Jung Yunho is twenty six, and Changmin almost isn’t surprised to learn that he is a professional dancer. He started working as a stripper about a year ago because he had to help his family, and it was the only thing that promised enough money. He likes the attention it gives him, but hates being looked down on or being treated like a pretty thing with nothing else to offer.   
Yunho is bright, determined and hardworking. He likes to wake up early, sings in the shower, enjoys blow-, hand- and rimjobs, doesn’t mind experimenting in bed. His closet is full of lingerie and shortest shorts Changmin’s seen. He is self-conscious about his soft belly, and thinks he isn’t very intelligent. Changmin disagrees with that assessment, but then again, he is a little bit in love with Yunho.   
  
They’ve been dating for three months when Yunho comes to his house, drunk and on the verge of crying. That night Changmin learns that Yunho’s father despises his job, but has no qualms when it comes to accepting the money it brings.   
Changmin considers flying to Gwangju to talk some sense into the old man with his fists, but he can’t leave his partner. It’s not that he loves the fact that his boyfriend strips in front of drooling men, but he doesn’t really mind it either. He doesn’t know much about art, but he is pretty sure dancing qualifies as some kind of art. If Yunho’s father can’t see it, then fuck him.   
  


***

The phone won’t stop calling, and even though it’s on mute the vibrations are driving Changmin crazy. He pick it up finally, phone almost slipping out of his hand.  
“Yes?” he snaps angrily.  
“Uh… Who are you?” asks a female voice.  
“Nevermind. What do you want?”  
“I want to talk to Yunho.”  
“He is a bit tied up at the moment,” Changmin smirks when he sees Yunho mouth ‘oh my God, you’re so lame’. “I’ll tell him to call you later.”  
“It’s Jihye, and he better call me in an hour, or I’ll find you.”  
He disconnects then, and goes back to what he’s been doing before they were interrupted – to worshipping his boyfriend’s body. Yunho’s thighs are held open by a rope, hands bound to the headboard. A soft, black blindfold covers his eyes, and he looks so edible Changmin may burst something.  
“I got lube all over your phone. And that was your sister, call her back after we’re done.”  
“You’re the worst.”  
“I know,” he answers in English.  
They laugh at that, probably because they’re both equally lame.

Yunho was supposed to be home an hour ago. Well, it was Changmin’s home, but that’s just a technicality. Yunho isn’t exactly the most punctual person, but he always calls or texts if he is going to be late. It’s been an hour and there is no text, his partner isn’t answering his calls, and Changmin definitely isn’t panicking, but he does the next logical thing and heads for the club.  
Once there he almost has a heart attack because there is not one, but two police cars waiting outside with a pretty big crowd gathered around. He doesn’t see Yunho anywhere, and there is no ambulance in sight, but it doesn’t mean anything. The ambulance could be long gone, so he glares at the officer who tries to stop him, and goes inside. He doesn’t care if he looks frantic.  
There is broken glass all over the floor, and Yunho is sitting on a table, make-up smudged and bruise already blossoming on his cheek. He smiles when his eyes meet Changmin’s, and younger man feels stupid. He looks around trying to find a potential perpetrator, but he only sees two police officers, few dancers and probably owner of the club.  
“Did you bully a policeman into letting you in?” Yunho asks when he is close enough to be heard.  
“Yes,” Changmin knows he must look ridiculous in his attempt at looking cool, but he isn’t going to back down, “you weren’t answering.”  
“We had a small problem, and I needed to talk to the police.”  
“What happened?”  
“One of the customers tried to grope JuJu, it turned out he had… What did he have?” Yunho asks the closest officer.  
“A machete,” the policeman provides, completely smitten with the stripper.  
“A machete. I interfered, got punched in the process, but everything is good now.”  
Changmin makes a show of touching his boyfriend’s bruised cheek and then kissing him sweetly, marking his territory. Yunho beams at him and doesn’t argue when Changmin insists on almost carrying him to the car.

***

For some reason Changmin wants Yunho to meet his family, and Yunho is terrified. It’s been half a year, but it seems too soon.  
He is good with people, but Changmin’s parents are rich and probably distinguished, and Yunho’s accent still likes to make appearance at the most inappropriate moments. They’re going to eat him alive if his Gwangju shows. Usually he isn’t ashamed of his background, but he wants them to approve of him. He also knows it will never, ever happen.  
It’s even worse when Changmin tells him last minute, just before they are supposed to leave, that for some reason Kyuhyun also will be there. Even his boyfriend doesn’t look happy about this turn of events because apparently Kyuhyun is a major asshole, and that’s why Yunho hasn’t met him yet. He met Changmin’s other friends, and they were surprisingly nice.

Kyuhyun is not nice. Changmin’s father seems strict and keeps frowning at him. Changmin’s mother and sisters are perfectly polite. Yunho feels inadequate.  
“Where did you two meet?” it’s an innocent question, but he panics for a second, looking imploringly at his partner. Who says nothing.  
“At a club. ‘Min came in, I was already there. We met. Um.”  
“Changmin? In a club?”  
“Yes, I do that sometimes, you know.”  
Changmin’s family stares, Kyuhyun smirks knowingly.  
By the end of the meal Yunho wants to cry.

***

“You hooking up with a hooker now? Seriously?” is the first thing Changmin hears after joining his friend for a lunch.  
“I’m not seeing a hooker?” as if he needed to pay for sex. As if he wanted to do that with Yunho around.  
“Come on, that guy you brought with you to the dinner? He is a whore.”  
Changmin tenses all over, ready to pounce on his best friend.  
“He isn’t. He is a dancer.”  
That’s what he calls it? Please, I know where he works. I told you about this place.”  
“If I ever hear anything like that from you again I’m going to knock your teeth in. Yunho doesn’t sleep with the customers. He strips because his family needs money, but he is a professional dancer, so don’t you fucking dare mock him.”  
“Dancer, my ass,” Kyuhyun mutters cheekily. Instead of fighting him, Changmin leaves without paying for his meal. He loves his best friend, but sometimes it’s hard not to throttle him.

When he meets Yunho after work he spends hours pleasuring his boyfriend, sucking his pretty cock and milking his prostate. He needs to put a cock-ring on himself because he wants Yunho to come at least once before Changmin fucks him properly.  
He kisses dancer’s strong thighs, licks his chest enjoying its softness in a silent apology Yunho doesn’t know he deserves. He accidentally calls Yunho his “sex kitten”, and his boyfriend laughs breathily.  
It’s love, isn’t it?

***

There are things Yunho doesn’t understand about himself. Like why he has never learnt how to cook, or why he can never say ‘no’ to Changmin when he gives him a wide-eyed look (he knows it’s bullshit, younger man is the least innocent creature he’s ever met and can pretend to be cute for five minutes tops.)  
Or why he keeps helping his father who will never accept him. He’s never been good enough. When he told his father about his dream to become a professional dancer his father looked at him like it was the dumbest thing he’s ever heard.  
When Yunho came out to his family, his father didn’t talk to him for two years. After that he continued to ignore his son’s sexuality, like it didn’t exist.  
When Yunho started stripping, his father called him a worthless whore, but didn’t complain about the money it gave him.  
Stripping isn’t exactly bad and pays well, but he can’t say it’s his dream job. He certainly wouldn’t do it if it weren’t for his family.  
And days like this he wants to quit and never look back.  
Sometimes the customers get handsy, too turned on to control themselves, but usually it’s nothing serious, something he can easily ignore with a fake smile. Most of them understand that it’s just a job for him, and settle for watching. Maybe also masturbating in the bathroom, but it’s none of his business.  
But sometimes ‘no’ isn’t enough, he is offered money for sucking someone’s dick or sitting on it. There is nothing he hates more than being thought of as a prostitute. It’s not a skill set he is providing, and when people assume it is… It reminds him of his father’s scowling face, his harsh words that cut deeper than he would like to admit.  
He almost crawls into Changmin’s bed, deciding that today he prefers younger man’s bed to his own. It takes him a while to settle, every position uncomfortable, and his squirming must wake the other men because suddenly strong arms wrap around him.  
“Why are you so restless?” Changmin murmurs sounding tired, and Yunho feels guilty.  
“It’s nothing.”  
“Baby.”  
“It’s just. This guy wanted a private dance today, it was fine until he tried to take my panties off and give me money for having sex with him. I told him no, but he insisted so hard I had to leave and they gave him a refund.”  
“He didn’t hurt you?” Changmin’s grip tightens a bit.  
“No, but he said it shouldn’t be a hassle because he is good looking,” Yunho gets quiet before erupting, “I’m not a prostitute!”  
“I know you aren’t. Guys can be dumb, don’t worry about it. You’re my good boy and no one else’s. But if he comes back give me a call, and I’ll murder him for you.”  
Yunho smiles at that because even woken up in the middle of the night Changmin is there for him.

Week later Yunho sees the customer-he-doesn’t-want-to-think-about. In fact, he has a dinner with him, Changmin and Kyuhyun. Because said customer is Changmin and Kyuhyun’s friend, Siwon.

He is even more handsome in daylight, and Yunho wants to slap him. Even more so when Kyuhyun tells him in a sugary sweet tone that he passed the test. Changmin beats him to it. Siwon gets hit only once, Kyuhyun is the one left slightly bleeding.  
It gets them thrown out of the restaurant, and it earns Changmin a long kiss.  
“My friends are fucking dicks. I’m sorry. I really didn’t know.”  
“I believe you,” because he does. His boyfriend isn’t petty enough to come up with something so ridiculous.  
“And for the record, my family adores you. My mom thinks you’re sweet, my father says you’re too good for me, my sisters want to date you,” Changmin lights a cigarette. He only smokes when he is nervous. “So move in with me?”  
That’s the last thing Yunho expects to hear. It’s a pretty good move on Changmin’s side, because he is too overwhelmed with everything that happened to do anything more than nod in agreement.  



End file.
